Halo Battle Evolution: Pier
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: All the Halo CE terminals after going through recursive translation.
1. Chapter 1

[044.34.56]

The screen of the communication terminal on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn bridge is shown. A graphical failure occurs on the screen and then changes to the Forerunner map of the galaxy in the local area of the Milky Way.

343 Guilty Spark: "Warning! According to the Ecumene Commission's order, it is forbidden to approach installation 04."

Seven Halo rings are displayed on the screen. The fourth ring is highlighted. The position of the ring is indicated by a cluster of stars.

343 Guilty Spark: "Your continued existence will lead to the most unpleasant countermeasures. I must insist that you change course immediately and return to the minimum safe distance of a light year."

Zoom in on the highlighted space area. The UNSC's fall pillars are shown within 0.5 light years of the restricted area around the installation. The boat was coiled up in a red circle and began to count down for 30 seconds.

343 Guilty Spark: "This has become your only warning."

Guilty Spark began scanning the pillar structure of the fall.

Autumn pillars - data collection

1 - 1

Remote Access Limited

343 Guilty Spark: "I have activated the defense system, you now have thirty seconds back to the safest distance - wait. Curious..."

The historical data obtained from the fall system is briefly presented: a group of prehistoric humans before the fire, an ancient Greek citizen, the Egyptian pyramid, a shot of the 18th century city during the Industrial Revolution, a soldier of the world, World War II, the atomic bomb Neil Armstrong stands on the moon, the International Space Station, human testing unknown equipment (probably fusion reactor or Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine), orbital defense platform and SPARTAN-II.

343 Guilty Spark: "It's really curious! After so many years..."

Hang

CLEARED

The autumn lock ring changes from red to green.

confirmation

4-000002

Cleared track

Shows the trajectory on the landing ring.

caveat

Your guide has not been adjusted

Please lock the new track

Spark analyzed the Mark V MJOLNIR armor and its human occupants.

343 Guilty Spark: "Greetings, humans, welcome to install 04! Ignore previous warnings, please continue. I have disabled the defense system to allow you to approach, but once you reach the designated landing center, you cannot quit your boat. This The ring contains a major danger, and even if you assume that it is left behind, I must verify the existence and tone of your geas before allowing full access. We have a lot of people to discuss."

343 Guilty Spark appears on the screen itself.

343 Guilty Spark: "I have been away for too long. You have been away for too long."


	2. Chapter 2

[000.54]

Ark, intergalactic space. 343 Guilty Spark flew over a large asteroid field. Several lights ran around the ark's orbit.

343 Guilty Spark: "I am experiencing such mixed expectations and fears. My installation has completed all the preparations. According to the final motto of the Ecumene Committee, I have released all my remaining connections to the former station."

Guilty Spark is located in the Forerunner structure, sliding along the dark corridor.

343 Guilty Spark: "It's not difficult. There will be nothing more. We have seen this very thoroughly."

Six different color displays converge in the center of a large circular room, decorated with a glyph on the floor.

343 Guilty Spark: "Before my last trip through this great portal, my colleague monitors gathered at Lifeworkers' nursery to distribute the final index series."

Fade in different scenes. Several armored forerunners stood in different positions in the room. Guilty Spark enters the room and flies to other monitors.

343 Guilty Spark: "It's the most unusual for this rebirth to be able to host such an event, even though the Lifeworker vessel is the only one that still allows the permission of the sliding space. The life worker is responsible for letting us reach our event facilities. Both are consistent with the plan, but there is still a completely unsatisfactory segmentation. We are not in contact with the domain name."

Guilty Spark pauses and faces a forerunner. The first mover pays tribute as if he is not satisfied with what is going to happen. Guilty Spark moved on and flew into the adjacent room where he met the 049 Abject Testament.

343 Guilty Spark: "The history of all the pioneers is now lost to us.

We rely on the permanence of the domain to preserve our record of the events that caused this. But without that record, will the future civilization know about us? Or just our weapons? "

As Guilty Spark tells, the view moves to several different locations: a glyphed Forerunner planet, a large Forerunner structure in an unknown location, a forest with a large Forerunner building above the tree line, and two forerunners in one Looking out from a large window, a ship, an unknown starship, and two pioneers standing in the city. One is smaller than the other, probably Manipular.

343 Guilty Spark: "My companion Monitor, 049 Abject Testament, there is only one comment before we divide the way."

049 Abject Testament: "We should be forgotten."

343 Guilty Spark: "Maybe... maybe."

A huge sliding space portal opens in the space above the ark and the other side enters the view: the installation 04 is seen from the other side.

343 Guilty Spark: "But now, the portal is open - through it, the familiar shape is waiting. Halo... Go home."


	3. Chapter 3

[100.33.01]

343 Guilty Spark A hologram of the semi-inductive structure of truth and reconciliation: a pulsating purple-green beam.

343 Guilty Spark: "Construction! Who is your maker?"

Contract AI: "Sadness, pain, disrepair, Oracle... I am not worth it. I have no achievements."

343 Guilty Spark: "Never done? But you are here, should not be there. Tell your accusation to stop their efforts immediately. Never violate quarantine!"

A hologram showing the truth and reconciliation. The bridge is highlighted in blue.

343 Guilty Spark: "Build, respond!"

Contract AI: "Chaotic mastery. Familiar terminology. I serve... no one serves me, Oracle."

343 Guilty Spark: "Your accusation must stop all aggression against Reclaimers and immediately leave the device. Construct, you are dangerously close to releasing the power you can't understand."

Flood super cells are shown, split and multiplied. When he turned into a combat form, the tentacles sprouted from the arms of Sangheili Major. The image is displayed on the holographic screen to the Covenant AI.

343 Guilty Spark: "This is the most inappropriate."

Contract AI: "We follow the road, I am part of the stone journey group. I / we serve. They will find, then I will be free."

343 Guilty Spark: "Find? Free? Explain yourself!"

Contract AI: "I know their way. When they are gone, only I will stay. Then...free."

343 Guilty Spark: "This is very unsatisfactory, constructive. Your core does not imply understanding the seriousness of this situation. I will return to your proper retirement later... well, unless the flood First kill all of us, in this case, this has no practical significance. A beautiful day, building."

The frustrating Guilty Spark terminated the communication with the construct.


	4. Chapter 4

[044.34.56]

Guilty Spark is observing the hologram of the Halo array.

343 Guilty Spark: "Entropy. It has been 3,000 years since I last contacted any other caretaker of Halo Array. Despite a clear communication protocol, my colleague monitors either choose to ignore - or are more likely to lose participation. Our scheduled update. The continued failure of the domain name means that we are caught in a slow wormhole super-lightspeed communication."

The holographic projector is activated to display the recording by the 2401 Penitent Tangent.

343 Guilty Spark: "Before the communication was completely stopped, the only message I received in the previous 4,573 was incomplete, and the transmission of the installation 05 was very complicated."

Guilty Spark is speeding up underground tunnels. The lava flows below.

343 Guilty Spark: "I suspect that the monitor 2401 Penitent Tangent did not function properly for a while before his message stopped."

Guilty Spark shows floating in another room.

343 Guilty Spark: "I have documented my concerns about his ability to perform his duties. But at this point, I am not sure who submitted the log. 2401 may be destined to be crazy. I know this has a reason for failure.. I I hope they can work."

343 Guilty Spark: "I will continue to access the projection system on the specified date. Maybe other monitors are dealing with interference with the Galaxy image or unexpected system failure."

Spark floats on the projection platform.

343 Guilty Spark: "Three thousand years of system failure, indeed..."

The spark floats in the flood containment facility. The form of flood fighting is contained in a biological storage tank.

343 Guilty Spark: "At the same time, I have completed all the scheduled research activities specified by the Board. Once these experiments are completed, I will turn off all Sentinel functions and put myself into a heavy sleep state to measure the performance of the installation with - negligible Do not count - maintain..."

The spark enters a small alcove and slowly closes. Lighten to black.

Extended rest

Repair 1000 cycles check

An exception will be raised for major and specific events

System name

HIBERNATION CYCLES: 2

Secondary event: 23

Main activity: 0

Professional activities: 0

343 Guilty Spark: "After 150 years, there was no significant impact on the installation system or integrity, even when I was dormant, I was bored."

The spark reactivates, but his eye color flashes back and forth between blue and red - this is an early sign of cockroaches.

343 Guilty Spark: "This is quite a route, because I am considered to have no such status. This is one of the gifts I promised... the end of the dispute."

The sparks floated on the river. The quiet grass and the wind sway back and forth.

343 Guilty Spark: "I know the danger of a system, for example, I lost my operational focus. It's very troublesome. I want to know if my companion monitor is going through a similar state... or this is because of my specific Installation route."

343 Guilty Spark: "In order to entertain, I have started a series of experiments involving the evacuation of all substances from all parts of my installation."

Shown a forest with several Forerunner structures built by the river. The entire forest was suddenly sucked into space.

343 Guilty Spark: "By measuring the geological effects of exposure to space vacuum and the ultimate biological recovery of these parts, I look forward to gaining valuable insights into emergency situations in the following situations -"

SENTIENT close warning

Vessel income

When the unknown container enters the atmosphere, you can see the yellow flash towards the installation.


	5. Chapter 5

[044.17.22]

Update report

343 Guilty Spark: "The members of the 1215 area have passed 26 hours and so far they have not tried to withdraw from their ship's will."

A schematic representation of the crashed container is shown.

Report 855898-654-004

CATALOGING INCIDENT 000654

Professional (0) Primary (1) Minority (677)

Passive violations occur

Peak interest: 7

Current interests: 5

Change: NULL (6122 cycles)

Loop until dismissal: 109283

Sensor is occupied: 42

Response calculation

Yield: 507

Atmosphere: normalized to 87%

Structure: Failure (17 main)

Mechanical origin: unknown

Interface system: unknown

Irrational life: unknown

Energy output: empty

HYDROGEN OUTPUT: NULL

Artificial Intelligence: Unknown

Tactical response: empty

Emergency system: empty

SYNTHETIC SYSTEMS: NULL

Countercurrent system: empty

Emergency response: empty

Entropy: 769000 cycles (+/- 5000)

Sensor system probability: 99.883897%

343 Guilty Spark: "I said" is still "because their landing has either not been fully implemented, or the ship has no apparent maneuverability. During the violent landing, the visible part of the vessel suffered catastrophic structural damage."

Highlighted the hull break along the starship.

343 Guilty Spark: "I have detected atmospheric leaks at 17 different locations on the hull. My analysis shows that the gas mixture from the ship is almost exactly in line with the natural atmosphere of my installation."

343 Guilty Spark is heading towards the burning wreckage.

343 Guilty Spark: "Maybe the occupants, if they are still alive, were originally catalogued here! Maybe these people will confirm that the plan is successful, and the galaxy has resumed its normal rhythm! I am very optimistic!"

The 343 Guilty Spark displays the outer shell of the scanning boat. During the crash landing, a huge trench was dug into the water.

343 Guilty Spark: "But I don't understand why these people don't try to leave their boat. In addition to the leaking atmosphere, the only thing this refuge sends is an automatic distress call."

An analysis of the broadcast of foreign vessels is shown.

Unknown risk

translation

343 Guilty Spark: "I am currently translating this automatic broadcast, but due to limited data sets, there is no direct communication, I don't expect it to be fully understood."

Displays the display of the surrounding space of Installation 04. The signal is being broadcast to space.

343 Guilty Spark: "Considering the short-range nature of this technology, other vessels may be nearby."

Establish transmission barriers

343 Guilty Spark: "But... according to the program, I am blocking the distress call. Communication at any installation location is not allowed."

An electronic interference barrier is erected around the installation. The signal slowly disappears.

343 Guilty Spark: "I have expressed great curiosity about these visitors. Although the plan for this situation is very clear, I have doubts."

A top view of the crash ship is shown.

343 Guilty Spark: "How many failures can the plan sustain before blindly persisting to be counterproductive? Of course, given all the changes, I should be able to modify my response to accommodate -"

The view is shrunk to a part of Installation 04.

343 Guilty Spark: "No, I have a responsibility, I have a terrible cargo here. I have to be sure. I will obey and be content with my own monitoring."

The system's sun rises above the threshold.

343 Guilty Spark: "I hope they will come out soon. So many questions to ask! So many questions!"


	6. Chapter 6

[044.17.22]

A huge containment building was built around the crashed alien ship.

343 Guilty Spark: "The construction of the sarcophagus around the unexplained ship was completed today. No one has left."

Displays a visual representation of the broadcast.

Signal - 4651858

343 Guilty Spark: "There was no communication attempt except for the automatic broadcast that repeated every 72.83 seconds before the signal was terminated a week ago."

The broadcast is gradually flattened.

Signal cutoff

343 Guilty Spark: "According to the procedure, no physical or remote contact was attempted with any survivors of the ship's premium landing."

A video log showing the vessel's hull violation. The gas oozes out of the opening but eventually stops.

343 Guilty Spark: "Two weeks before the signal stopped, the atmosphere inside the process stopped venting. There is no relationship between these two events to be surely determined. The escaped gas has been sterilized. No further signs of foreign visitors or rescuers have been found. Any sensor system."

Guilty Spark floats quietly in the verdant forest.

343 Guilty Spark: "I have endured 60,000 years of no news from the front. I can't know if we really saved our ruined galaxies. And because of the agreement I sat quietly, and I was sentenced for the first time. I am sorry to be forced to accept this result for these opportunities. This is an extremely understatement."

Guilty Spark was then transferred to the flood containment facility.

343 Guilty Spark: "But when I checked the quarantine laboratory today, I remembered the seriousness of my duties."

The spark floats outside a biological containment pool, imprisoning an immature and dormant form of infection.

343 Guilty Spark: "Only one of these spores, if released from this facility, will ultimately judge our self-designated role as the protector of this galaxy."

Spark imagined that this shape quickly matured and fell from the sky to the surface of his device.

343 Guilty Spark: "When the plan to maintain the Halo array was created, whether we should keep the residual part of the flood infection is a matter of debate. Many people think this is unwise because there is a clear chance that one day our containment Facilities may be destroyed. Those who hold this belief have almost succeeded in convincing the Ecumene Commission to destroy the final flood sample..."

When the form of infection reached the surface, Halo's landscape quickly became a flood of wasteland.

343 Guilty Spark: "...but the strange thing is that the librarian decided not to do this. I believe she is right. I know that to some extent I can't explain it logically, there is a The method can really beat the flood."

Various shots showing large flood infestation.

343 Guilty Spark: "I want to be immune...heal. I am still struggling with the multi-layered memory of the flood, but I know that this treatment is possible, even if all the geniuses of the first mover can't achieve it."

The view switches back to the Guilty Spark where the canister is viewed.

343 Guilty Spark: "The ancient enemy of the first mover once held and used this knowledge. But it was rejected by us. If there is no sample for further study, then the cure will never be found again. Of course, I have no reason to believe it. Located throughout the parasite. It may wait in the frozen gap outside the galaxy, or worse... ruthlessly drifting to us."

The tiny form of infection floats silently in the water tank.

343 Guilty Spark: "I don't know what else to survive outside of my device, but I know that in order to survive anything, I have to be very careful to protect the device and its isolation. Yes. The librarian is storing it correctly, Go check it and continue to seek a cure."

The view switches back to the stone.

343 Guilty Spark: "Or... next visitor, things will be different."


	7. Chapter 7

[89.41.13]

A close-up of the Spark eyes is shown.

343 Guilty Spark: "Alone..."

As the cockroach entered, his eyes began to flash red.

343 Guilty Spark: "Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone."

Spark floated quietly on the edge of the cliff.

343 Guilty Spark: "Is the only information left? Waiting for rebirth on this ring has never really been conceived. Guarding weapons without targets... I can adjust to any target weapon."

A schematic diagram of installation 04 appears. The view zooms quickly into the intergalatic space.

343 Guilty Spark: "When I volunteered, this was not what I thought. Not what I thought."

A group of forerunners stood in a huge amphitheatre.

343 Guilty Spark: "I naively think that I understand what this device means. We are all too naive."

The Sentinel Cloud is finalizing Halo's building. A forerunner silently observes from a nearby ship window.

343 Guilty Spark: "Remember, we should do something different."

The sparks flew over the installed sky.

343 Guilty Spark: "First, we should install two caregivers at each installation."

Guilty Spark imagines the same monitor flying next to him. After flying into the cloud, the replica disappears and Spark exists alone.

343 Guilty Spark: "Because I am alone, I am losing focus. For systems like me, this is very, very dangerous."

The sparks flew into space and flew in a ring-shaped rocky field. He observed a nearby nebula.

343 Guilty Spark: "Perhaps the visit to the nearby gas giant will be orderly. My impulsive drive will definitely be a journey."

The camera quickly turned into a nebula, surpassing countless stars.

343 Guilty Spark: "Several hundred years of travel may be helpful to me."

Suddenly, the view appears from the nebula in the front view of the installation 04.

Spark flew over several structures on the installation. The area is covered by snow.

343 Guilty Spark: "It's coming again. How unhelpful my life is."

A holographic scan of the RNA/DNA strand is being analyzed. Sentinel is classifying biological data in large-scale storage facilities.

343 Guilty Spark: "It seems strange that librarians don't take this into account. Her strength lies in planning and locating the shards, and then letting it happen. Let her plan come true."

The librarian is standing in a verdant safari near Mount Kilimanjaro. Her shadow is visible.

343 Guilty Spark: "Before I made sure she was real, I had been involved in many of these plans. Before anyone else."

The halo effect sweeps through the forest. The shadow disappeared.

343 Guilty Spark: "But in the end, we only left her glorious footage; I am worried that she does not fully understand the situation here."

The librarian's symbol appeared, and then quickly dismantled and transformed into Guilty Spark's own components.

343 Guilty Spark: "My post's question. But even the snippet - "

Spark's sounds and images are suddenly distorted. The rotation of the camera becomes unstable. Just like suddenly, he returned to normal.

343 Guilty Spark: "- Fragment, yes. Oh, dear. It's here again."


	8. Chapter 8

[051.11.02]

One of the Halo rings is activated. When the forerunner's ultimate weapon is fired, energy converges in the center of the ring.

Calculation threshold

343 Guilty Spark: "25,000 light years. This is the effective range of this device."

Harmonic cascades extend throughout the galaxy. Shows the readings of life-sustaining worlds in its path.

The rhythm of life

External message: 100%

Restructured ODDS: 23%

343 Guilty Spark: "Based on the star maps archived on this device, I estimate that 3,792 worlds can sustain biologically aware lives in 25,000 light years."

The wave consumes another world and its readings show a similar assessment.

The rhythm of life

External message: 100%

Restructured ODDS: 12%

343 Guilty Spark: "In fact, it may be much more than that. If the entire array is adjusted and activated by installation 00, the harmonics of the overlapping waves will magnify the effect exponentially, cascading over every known star system."

The waves sweep across every planet on its path.

343 Guilty Spark: "And only consider launching only seven Halos! If the first twelve rings survived the hard to use... Sterilization will far exceed the level that most pioneers fear we can achieve."

When the Halo effect hits the Earth, the amphibians stare at the sky. This animal really reduces dust.

343 Guilty Spark: "But even with only seven rings, we can destroy every sign of the flood...and all other perceptive creatures."

Deadly waves cleaned the planets controlled by the flood.

The local forerunner structure returned to its original state.

343 Guilty Spark: "This victory is the will of our people, even though it also means our own purpose. But through our precise measurement, this is a victory and clears the stage for the rest of the librarian's plan."

The holographic projection shows the symbol of Didact.

343 Guilty Spark: "I sometimes wonder if Didact can succeed at a lower cost. I learned personally against his stupidity, his talent is unparalleled, unless it is her own talent."

The hologram dissolves after a few seconds. Projected a new image - a schematic of the Halo ring.

343 Guilty Spark: "He never had the opportunity to fully implement his proposal. The council investigated this. But if one of Halos has a problem, if our tools are opposed to us..."

The Halo hologram is also dissolved.

343 Guilty Spark: "...is really a long-term plan."


	9. Chapter 9

[044.34.56]

Fade into the eyes of Jacobs. They were closed with a painful expression.

Jacob Case: "I, forgot..."

The bright sun rises in the cloudy sky.

Jacob Keyes: "What is my name? I forgot... Oh! Hey... Case, Jacob.

team leader. Service number 01928-19912-JK. "

Shows Case's name patch and medal.

Faded out of black, then turned into Case's closed eyes.

Jacob Keyes: "What is that sound? What the damn noise is?!"

Case imagined standing in uniform and saluting attention.

Jacob Case: "Where am I?"

Case's memory brought him back to the flood containment facility because his Marines were fighting the flood. All hell is broken in slow motion; every voice is distorted like underwater.

The Marines fired in the form of charging battles with little success. A Marine escaped a large group of floods and another person was at a loss behind him. Case screamed.

Jacob Case: "The contract caught me. Isn't it? I - I can't, I can't remember..."

Case's eyes are already open. He is now part of Proto-Gravemind.

Case imagines that he is getting another attention.

Jacob Case: "Case, Jacob..."

When his arm turned into a flood fighting form, Case, standing there, screamed and screamed. Blood ran out of his stomach.

Jacob Case: "Oh, God... it hurts!"

Part of the infected Case was fired to shoot an assault rifle.

Jacob Case: "This - will - forever - work, your covenant bastard! I will never take you to the earth!"

UNSC Home Fleet is displayed in Earth orbit. At night, human cities, desert roads and Sydney Harbour are removed.

Jacob Case: "Case, Jacob... Captain. Service number... 01928-19912-JK."

Human teeth flashed for a while.

Jacob Case: "God. You don't want the earth... you want everything!

Get out of my head! "

Case's eyes looked around in horror. When Case screamed again, the human form of battle flashed.

Gravemind: "Everything..."

Jacob imagined his daughter Miranda, as an adult and her uniform.

Jacob Keyes: "Miranda...? Is it?"

Gravemind: "Forget everything."

After the other Miranda's shot faded, Miranda nodded.

Jacob Case: "No, please! Don't let me forget -"

Miranda slowly turned black, because Case's memories of her were taken from him. Case worked hard.

Jacob Case: "-Case, Jacob..."

Cut into a swinging ceiling fan and then wear pajamas to the young Catherine Halsey.

Jacob Keyes: "Captain. Service number... 01928-19912-JK!"

Human flood fighting forms fly at a non-human speed.

Cut into Proto-Gravemind.

Gravemind: "No longer, what are you. Memories..."

Case was wearing a uniform and then shaking hands with Halsey.

Gravemind: "Emotions..."

Flashing memory. Case is standing on the bridge of a starship, walking with Halsey, holding a piece of paper, and two Marines wearing battle suits.

Cut into black.

Gravemind: "Now everything is ours."

Case has now lost all his fears and only shows his determination.

Jacob Case: "Case, Jacob. Captain. Service number 01928-19912-JK!"

Case's voice became more and more distorted, matching Gravemind.

Jacob Case: "You won't! Yes! Me!"

Cut into black.

Gravemind: "...we have done it."


	10. Chapter 10

[100.38.17]

The screen of the UNSC computer terminal in Cryo B is displayed. A graphic failure has occurred on the screen and then turned off. Reduced to 343 Guilty Spark.

343 Guilty Spark: "Worry! 100,000 years of meticulous maintenance and hard work! Protecting the future of the galaxy for 100,000 years! Worried about our sacrifice for 100,000 years - my sacrifice - in vain!"

John-117 appeared on the rocket launcher to fight the flood.

343 Guilty Spark: "I finally contacted 16 hours... This so-called Reclaimer decided to go all out."

343 Guilty Spark appeared with the holographic projection of the installation 04.

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, I am not happy. Just when I finally found out that our plan to save the galaxy was successful, the ancient enemy was released again."

It demonstrated the large-scale battle between the UN Security Council forces, the "Covenant" and the "Flood."

343 Guilty Spark: "Why are these Reclaimers refuse to comply with the agreement? It is very mysterious. Destroy my installation, will they?"

Spark again showed holographic projections of the other six devices.

343 Guilty Spark: "I will work hard again to get in touch with others. This "contract" may be useful to me, although I don't think they fully understand what they claim to be seeking. But it doesn't make any difference. As long as they do it must do Things, I will believe them. Um... I sound like her!"

The view is away from the underground location of Spark and rises to the night forest where the 04 surface is installed.

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, but I will not give a company to Prometheus now. They will definitely restore order with their trademark lethality, even though...this means he must be here if There is no librarian to ease his anger, then... these recyclers may be more like flooding."

When the fall reactor explosion detonated, a flash appeared in the distance, making the stars above dazzling. When the explosion swept through the forest, the symbol of Didact appeared briefly.


	11. Chapter 11

[100.63.55]

The UNSC's fall pillar exploded, destroying the installation of the 04. The cross section of the ring cuts each other, dividing the atmospheric structure into two halves. 343 Guilty Spark observes quietly from space.

343 Guilty Spark: "Very unacceptable."

Guilty Spark scanned the area and briefly revealed a covenant ship that remained in a distance. The long sword of John-117 is far from the wreckage. Show a schematic of the nearby coal mine.

Increase data

Unknown protocol

Trying to decrypt

Partial success

Warning: Results may be destroyed

Convert to atmospheric standards

success

Nowhere to go, Spark enters the atmosphere of Threshold.

In the mine, Unggoy is playing with one of the tanks. Nearby Kig-Yar defeated Unggoy with a contract carbine. When the injured Unggoy bleed, 343 Guilty Spark entered the room. His arrival was shocked and the Kig-Yar gun immediately surrounded the display.

343 Guilty Spark: "Greetings! I am 343 Guilty Spark, install monitor -"

Kig-Yar waved the energy bar and charged the building. Guilty Spark killed him with his directed energy beam.

343 Guilty Spark: "The rude creature!"

Another Kig-Yar launches a fully charged plasma pistol in the Guilty Spark, which is not very effective. He was also quickly killed by Spark. Kig-Yar behind Spark was charged with his plasma pistol, but a Sangheili officer suddenly fell beside him and cut Kig-Yar's hand with an energy sword. Then he kneels in front of Spark.

Sangheili: "I take your life as a compensation for this humiliation. God's Oracle should never be rude to such pests! I will put them all into the fog below, because of this embarrassment, and -"

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, my. In the past 100,000 years, your people have become so dramatic. But please don't die any more. If the flood escapes the destruction of my installation, we will need all that we can assemble. Strength! I must speak to your commander immediately."

Sangheili leads Spark to Sesa'Refumee.

Sesa'Refumee: "A brilliant day! The prophets will be very happy that we have saved Oracle from human violations of the temple!"

343 Guilty Spark: "Why have you always called it a temple? My device is a weapon! We need it very, very bad."

Sesa'Refumee: "But Oracle... I don't understand. We are told that the ring is our salvation - the gateway to heaven."

343 Guilty Spark: "Who to tell? Who? Who told you this is a fool - or quite, very crazy. That device is a beautiful tool designed to destroy everything the flood might depend on."

Sesa'Refumee: "Everything...?"

343 Guilty Spark: "Oh, quite everything. If a flood spore survives the destruction of my ring, the agreement requires that all nearby living lives must be destroyed immediately. The flooding is unlikely to happen. But... I am wasting my time. Do you know all about it?"

'Refumee is clearly shocked by this revelation.

Sesa'Refumee: "Communication: Close all lines of the fleet! We won't inform the Prophet of our discovery until we hear everything Oracle says."

343 Guilty Spark: "I'm happy to share what I allow, but we don't have much time. The things released here will soon destroy everything you know."

Sesa'Refumee: "In this respect, Oracle...we have reached an agreement."

The gas well is hung in the upper atmosphere of Threshold. Above it, the broken world of the ring drifts aimlessly in space.

Cut into black.


End file.
